Crypt Warder OC Sheet
by Viralpsycho00
Summary: OC character and guild descriptions from Crypt Warder will be located here
**This will be place where the identities of Crypt Warder and a bit of it's history is located and the data sheet of it's current major members. Go ahead and try to find out why this guild is different compared to the rest of the OCs, it's strength and actions is a clue about it's role in my FT stories.**

* * *

Guild: Crypt Warder/ Neo Grave Keeper

Current Guild Master: Dralikh

Region: Enca, with outposts all over Earthland

Affiliations: Chaotic Hell Alliance and Falce

Artifacts:

Necrovida Histoire-Falce [A massive growing crystal that is located somewhere in between Sin and Enca that can store nearly infinite amounts of magic with a bloody cost, each life slain by those that serve and bear the mark of Neo Grave Keeper and Falce is converted into magic for the usage of those that can use it]

Ars Imhullu [A forbidden mark created after the original grimoire was lost in another continent and has inferior power unless wielded by the descendants of the grimoire user] In it's full power, it nullifies all attacks and is vulnerable to only Starlight Magic. It's inferior form is vulnerable to those with extremely impure and tainted hearts and wicked might[Evil based magic,Tainted Magic, Dark Magic, Malevolent Magic and Chaos based magic].

Cursed Heart of the Damned [An ancient artifact which bestows the location of it's keeping, a curse that prevents those that have died to move on to the afterlife therefore keeping their souls trapped]

Ring of the Fallen [An ancient artifact that bestows it's user immunity towards all light and heaven based magic]

The Abomination Prism-Destroyed [An ancient artifact that allows souls and bodies to be fused with magic into savage beasts]

Bracelet of Heresh-Destroyed [Amplify Necromancy]

Amulet of Heresh-Destroyed [Amplify Necromancy]

Lebensraub-Falce [A shield that can steal the life of it's targets, worthless against undead]

Drought of the Impure-Falce [Allows the user to brainwash and control pure hearts and those that bear forgivable sins temporarily]

Rune Circle of Falce [Allows rituals to be performed to acquire new magic, augment acquired magic and improve the body of those that succeeded with a bloody cost, five lives for a single ritual]

Background: The guild is founded in the archaic era and was known as a religious guild governed by necromancers that worship the Primordial Dragon of Order, Asha who is also known as the Spider Goddess . The guild was also a haven for humans, monsters, and those scorned, rejected and feared by society until the time Zeref was expelled from Mildian Magic Academy causing a sect of mages that supported him in secret to rebel against the academy, defeated, the sect joined Grave Keeper and started to create the small faction Falce under the Non Aggression Pact which made sure that the Falce won't betray the guild.

Over the years following the founding of Falce, the guild already corrupted by the charismatic sect with five sect guildmasters soon created Necrovida Histoire, started to perform murder and genocide all over Earthland getting the attention of the Heavenly Order Alliance and the Order of Shimmering Blades and were convinced to stop killing people although they managed to build several outposts in Alvarez which are eventually destroyed by the natives.

Grave Keeper quickly bolstered it's members might and invaded the Pergrande Kingdom which is HOA's main headquarters and nearly caused the collapse of the HOA in the invasion, only for the OSB to retaliate with divine aid, eradicating Grave Keeper's army therefore forcing them to retreat and eventually surrender at Sin.

During the Dragon Civil War, Grave Keeper silently hid itself amidst the battles and created an alliance with Servants of Urgash, the Primordial Dragon of Chaos, Azure Pyrata, Tech Gear, Feral Claw, and the Order of the Darkening Blades therefore creating the foundation of the Chaotic Hell Alliance before strengthening each individual guild.

At the end of the Dragon Civil War, they were attacked by the HOA and the the OSB because they thought that they were planning something, nearly destroying the gulid and several artifacts were destroyed until Necrovida Histoire was used the first time since it's creation to cast Apocalypse: The End of Life to reduce the majority of their army which is several tens of thousands strong [including regular soldiers] to corpses before gaining the upper hand and push them back with heavy losses and they also used Necrovida Histoire to create the Cursed Heart of the Damned.

Grave Keeper eventually located several Arcane Draconia outposts and became increasingly paranoid about the possibility of an impending invasion, attacked them through their portals and were crushed by Elrath and the Divine Guard's actions in the ensuing battles and they eventually surrendered at Minas Draghul. During their surrender, the Divine Guard forced Grave Keeper to reform and enforce pacifism and divinity and succeeded in doing so while also earning the current guild master's trust and created a massive rift in the guild with the side against the reformation being called Crypt Warder. Crypt Warder members then left a nasty surprise for the Divine Guard which they thought are exterminated as they watched the surprise hit the fortress before leaving.

After the reformed Grave Keeper found out about the act, a guild civil war broke out between Grave Keeper led by Styra Liuphrochsis and Etymorse Shivezwender[50 percent of the guild] and Crypt Warder led by Dralikh and Nezozo Boneripper [45 percent of the guild] and resulted in the guild being severely weakened until the Falce decided to break their Non Aggression Pact and aid Crypt Warder in the Civil War and slaughtered two thirds of Grave Keeper with the remaining survivors joining Crypt Warder. With the conflict resolved, Sepulusio Ebonheart[ Leader of Falce] appointed Dralikh as the 33rd Guild Master creating a commotion which is eventually resolved.

Sepulusio's son who was named Sepulcho were visited by the souls of those that were lost in the battles that raged throughout the guild's history and two immortal death mages that realized the current generation's potential who convinced him to prepare himself to lead the Falce to victory and they trained him and his soon to be fanatical followers.

The fruits of his labor was harvested when he gained the title 'Crypt Tactician' when the souls made him lead the old generation and the few young members of the new generation to victory during the First Chaotic Hell Tournament against many guilds that have joined the alliance [Flora Petal, Feral Claw, Arcane Draconia, Majestic Tundra, Azure Pyrata,among others] which earned them several alliances and supporters which also led him to recruit many of the new generation to his side through his charisma and underhandedness.

After his victory, he used his newfound fame to spread the Falce's influence to all corners of the alliance which the Nether Pillars supported reluctantly before preparing the Falce for the events of the future by manipulating countless string of events to benefit him and restarted the guild's corruption once more with the number of those that opposed him dwindled rapidly over the years.

* * *

001

Name: Ahrius alias 'Black Wings of Falce'

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Ahriman

Rank: S

Guild: Falce-Crypt Warder

Magic: Eye Magic, Wing Magic, Black Magic

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Can be changed at will

Favorite Weapon: Talons and wings

Description and Background: His true form has black wings, talons and a large eye which are common traits of Ahriman. His fake form has black eyes, spiky black hair that moves like oil, fair skin and slightly muscular body. His unique traits is the many eyes he have on his body which he can hide at will. He was the first ahriman to ever attain S rank and he is the Messenger of Falce. He is loyal but he doesn't care about those that aren't important to the Falce. He can also sprout his wings in human form as well.

002

Name: Dulloho alias 'Headhunter'

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human-Dullahan hybrid

Rank: A

Guild: Falce-Crypt Warder

Magic: Head Magic, Creation Magic, Living Magic, Knife Magic

Hair: Spiky brown-colored hair

Eye Color: Black

Favorite Weapon: Decapitation weapons

Description and Background: He's a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, wearing a black waistcoat, which is left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. He is the weakest member of Sepulcho's team and is fearful of Rigormoure and is friends with Posseilo. He is obsessed with collecting heads of those that have rare magic and will even turn on his own friends if they let their guard down or isn't kept on a tight leash. He enjoys committing murder and loves beheading others. He also skilled in Illusion magic which is why those that don't know about his head abilities will only see orbs instead of decapitated heads and skulls used in battle. He also cannot be killed by beheading and can easily take fatal hits like it's nothing. He can use Falce Art: Mass Head Magic

003

Name: Sepulcho Slecht alias 'Tactician of Falce'

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Malevolent Magic, Wicked Magic, Evil Magic, Darkonium Make[Ritual]

Hair:Spiky blood red

Eye Color: red eyes with slightly yellow irises

Favorite Weapon: Blades

Description and Background: A young man with fair skin, wearing a full darkonium armor set without the helm which isn't very bulky in order to maximize his movement and a red cloak with two F letters beside the other with an eyeball in the middle with the red tattoo of a coffin with a skull within a circle of bones located behind his neck. He's able to use telepathy and corrupt others. He loves manipulating others and isn't afraid to use underhanded tricks to win and adapt. His father is Sepulusio. He was trained by souls and spirits of those that died in his guild's past from a very young age in order to prepare him for the future and lead the Falce. He led Crypt Warder to victory at the age of five in the First Chaotic Hell Tournament with the use of tactics and underhandedness. He eventually led the Falce after the death of his parents in the guild civil wars. He leads the team which is comprised of himself, Posseilo, Dulloho, and Rigormoure. He can use Falce Art: Corruption Hex

004

Name: Posseilo

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Possession Magic, Brand Magic, Soul Extraction, Soul Manipulation, Ethereal Magic[Ritual]

Hair: White hair with one half being longer and is covering his left eye

Eye Color: Bright yellow eyes

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a tall and pale mage that is usually seen wearing black robes with a white cross and his guild symbol located at his left shoulder. He's a member of Sepulcho's team. He is extremely loyal to Sepulcho and enjoys plotting alongside him. He likes possessing others and forcing them to do things against their will. He joined the Falce when his brother left Crypt Warder when he was very young. He can brand others and turn them into slaves with ease as long as they have a soul. He is able to use Falce Art: Domination Hex. He enjoys tormenting others with spirits of their past when he has the chance. He is cruel and has a twisted sense of humor.

005

Name: Rigormoure

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Requip: The Vanguard, Take Over:Dead Soul, Doppelganger Magic, Life Magic[Ritual]

Hair: Spiky black hair

Eye Color: Left red eye and right yellow eye with slightly grey irises

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: A young man with fair skin, usually wearing full obsidian armor reinforced with small amounts of adamantium which has a somewhat roman legionary look to it. At a very young age, the Moure family realized that he is able to perform Take Over and started to ostracize him despite his proficiency in Requip. As a result, he became weak willed, shy and nervous with very low self esteem. Eventually, Sepulcho met him and shattered his low self esteem and bonded with him as a result. As the years went by, his loyalty towards Sepulcho drastically increased to the point of fanatical devotion and his personality changed as well until he's like a loyal lapdog until he even told him about his Doppelganger Magic that he hid from his family, and his personality changes while using Dead Soul. He's the most powerful member of Sepulcho's team. He can use Falce Art: Bulwark.

006

Name: Vanus Bloodheart

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: B

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Blood Magic, Shadow Magic[Ritual]

Hair: Straight, dark hair while his blood red bangs are particularly prominent, covering parts of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head

Eye Color: Red

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a slim and fair skinned, young boy with slightly sharper teeth with two sharp fangs being easily noticeable and is often seen wearing a vest black vest and black pleated shorts. He's Marcia's younger brother and is best friends with Skolo. He likes blood and is quite mischievous with his best friend except they become cowards when facing their elder sisters. He's one of the younger members of Falce and enjoys following Sepulcho's lead. He's in a team with Skolo, Cofgrigo and Jakjo.

007

Name: Skolo Osseine

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: B

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Bone Make,Bone Magic, Lesser Skeletal Supremacy

Hair: Straight, dark hair. His white bangs are particularly prominent, covering parts of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting out sideways from the top of his head in a similar state as Vanus

Eye Color: Yellow

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a slim and pale skinned, young boy and is often seen wearing a grey vest with bone decorations and grey shorts. He likes bones and is also mischievous but he becomes a coward at similar times as his close friend. He's also one of they younger members of Falce. He's in a team with Vanus, Cofgrigo, and Jakjo. He likes creating skeletal creatures and use them like minions with Vanus powering them up as well.

008

Name: Malric Schutter

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: A

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Bow Magic, Arrow Magic, Ethereal Magic and Teleportation Magic

Hair: Black and smooth which ends in a pony tail

Eye Color: Black

Favorite Weapon: Bows, Crossbows, and longbows

Description and Background: He's tall young man that usually wears a black cloak with a grey mask that reveals his lower jaw which his Crypt Warder tattoo is also located and eyes while his head is mostly covered by the hood with a black long bow strapped to his back. He's the leader of Crypt Warder's archer militia. He's polite but is as violent as the other Falce. He can use Falce Art: Warp Shot

009

Name: Libritor Umbra

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: A

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Gun Magic, Shadow Magic, Bullet Magic

Hair: Black hair which is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead

Eye Color: Orange

Favorite Weapon: Pistols, Sniper rifles

Description and Background: He is very tall and muscular person and his guild's tattoo is stamped at his right eye, he is often seen wearing a black vest and black combat pants with a large grey sniper rifle strapped to his back and two shiny black pistols strapped to his side holsters. He's the leader of Crypt Warder's gunner militia. He's one of the adults that joined the Falce after Sepulusio passed away. He's polite but enjoys killing like it's some kind of sport. He can use Falce Art: Shadowed Shot

010

Name: Shirasa Osseine

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Bone Make, Bone Magic, Calcium Manipulation, Superior Skeletal Supremacy

Hair: Long, white hair with silver streaks

Eye Color: Yellow

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: She's a young woman that has a slender, pale white skinned, voluptuous figure with DD cup breasts. She's slightly melancholic at times and is more humble than Marcia. She's Skolo's older sister. She is best friends with Marcia and is in the same team with her. She isn't a fan of Falce and is also a Crypt Warder Loyalist.

011

Name: Marcia Bloodheart

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Twilight Magic, Blood Magic, Flight Magic

Hair: Long, black hair with red streaks

Eye Color: Blood Red

Favorite Weapon: Claws

Description and Background: She's is a young woman with a slender, fair skinned, voluptuous figure with DD cup breasts. She has a calm and somewhat prideful personality. She values her friendship with her team and other Crypt Warder mages. She isn't a fan of Falce and only tolerates their action when they don't put the guild in jeopardy. She doesn't really care that her family gained slightly vampiric features because they spent too much time with bats in the past. She usually wears a black dress with red bat patterns that reached her thighs. She's in a team led by Noira.

012

Name: Tortuella

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Crypt Warder

Magic: Torture Magic, Pain Magic, Bind Magic, Flesh Magic[Ritual]

Hair: Long, purple hair with her bangs covering her eyes

Eye Color: Purple

Favorite Weapon: Whips, other painful weapons

Description and Background: She's a young woman that has a slender, voluptuous figure and DD breasts that is usually seen wearing a black full dominatrix outfit. She's a cruel and a slightly deranged individual. She enjoys inflicting and feeling pain. She joined Falce when she's a child, fully believing that she will have a lot of victims in the future from being Sepulcho's subordinate and she isn't disappointed in the results of her joining in. She's in a team comprised out of herself, Shirasa, Marcia which is led by Noira. She also wields Falce Art: Sensation Hex and is extremely proficient in Falce Art: Athanatos and it's rune version.


End file.
